


Cold

by SeeEmRunning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.21, Coda, Gen, Ice bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeEmRunning/pseuds/SeeEmRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's ice bath freaks him out for more than one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Sam fell, and then he was cold.

No no no no no Dean got me out he got me out he got me -

He sat himself up. Hands were on him - “Don’t touch me!” - protests useless, any minute now they’d shove him back under and Lucifer would laugh -

Except he was standing and blinking water out of his eyes and Dean was standing there looking scared and pissed and worried and he was holding a towel, and now he was coming forward and throwing it around his shoulders and asking, “You okay?” all soft and sad, and Sam remembered fevers and fainting and frostbite and said, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”


End file.
